


Beach Day

by jolty11



Series: jolty11's Lillie x Moon Fanfictions [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Spoilers, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolty11/pseuds/jolty11
Summary: On Akala Island, Moon takes Lillie to Wela Volcano Park for a fun day on the beach. However, the day becomes unexpectedly emotional when the girls have an encounter with a wild Nihilego. Part 3 of my Lillie x Moon fanfictions. (Spoilers)





	

It was a refreshing mid-morning day on Melemele Island. Lillie and Moon both laid in their bed, fast asleep. Bright beams of sunlight were radiating through the window in the center of Moon’s room, lightening up the room.

Today was the day that Moon planned to take Lillie to Akala Island to complete her next trio of island trials. It was the logical thing to do, since Lillie had cleared all the island trials on Melemele. Just yesterday, Lillie won the Normalium Z and was given the Fightium Z by Moon, due to Hala being busy working at the Pokémon League.

“Mmn?” Moon moaned softly as her eyelids sluggishly opened. Right in front of her, Moon saw Lillie’s face, her eyes closed and still asleep while cuddling Moon. Lillie’s golden blonde hair was spread out and flowing free around her on the blanket, on the pillow, and a little bit was in Moon’s face. 

Lillie’s hair was straight and luscious as usual, but a bit frowzy from sleeping. Moon slowly reached her hand out to stroke Lillie’s hair, gently running her fingers through it. Moon giggled, admiring Lillie’s cuteness as she slept.

Lillie woke up and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Moon’s fascinated facial expression as she played with Lillie’s hair.

“You really like my hair, don't you?” Lillie said softly, still very tired from just waking up.

“It's very beautiful,” Moon complimented, “just like you! Glad to see you're awake!” Moon said, giving Lillie a quick kiss.

"If you like long hair so much, then why don't you get extensions?” Lillie asked with a giggle.

“Good question,” Moon replied. “I just think shorter hair is easier to manage. The wind really messes up longer hair and makes taking care of it a chore.”

“That's what ponytails are for!” Lillie responded, taking a hair tie from her nightstand drawer and pulling her hair back.

“I guess that works too,” Moon commented.

“All right! I'm so hyped and prepared for today!” Lillie announced, somehow finding the energy to spring out of the bed, spin around, and do a pose with her arm in the air, pretending to use her Z-ring. “How was that?” Lillie asked Moon.

“That was pretty great…” Moon started, “…but maybe you should put your clothes on before we leave for Akala,” Moon finished, laughing softly.

“Whoops!” Lillie said when she realized what Moon meant. “Give me a minute to get dressed, then I think I'll be ready!” Lillie corrected herself as she walked over to the dresser to find clothes to wear today.

“I guess I should too, then,” Moon added, getting out of the bed slowly and walking over to the dresser to accompany Lillie.

“What to wear today…” Lillie said to herself, trying to decide between her options.

“I'm just going to wear a tank top,” Moon decided, putting on the lavender piece of clothing along with basic shorts. “Akala island is very tropical, you know.”

“Haha, you've got a point there,” Lillie responded. “A volcano park, jungle, and lake on the same island? That's pretty unbelievable,” Lillie commented, deciding to wear a sky blue tee. 

"Okay, that should about do it!" Moon confirmed, snatching her signature red chicken hat and putting it on. Lillie decided not to wear a hat today, instead wearing a ponytail and grabbing the first things she saw in the dresser drawer to wear.

“So how are we going to get to the island?” Lillie asked, both of them walking out of the bedroom and Lillie closing the door behind her.

“I was just thinking that I call Charizard and have him fly us there,” Moon said, grabbing her bag off the table she prepared last night. She checked inside to verify that the surprise she was planning for Lillie was inside, and it was.

“B-But you know I'm afraid of heights!” Lillie objected, her eyes going wide as she reached for her bag.

“Whoops! I’m sorry, I was so excited planning this out that I completely forgot,” Moon admitted. “My Pokémon does know Teleport, though, so we could get there instantly.”

“Really? That's awesome!” Lillie responded excitedly. “Which Pokémon is it?”

“My Clefable, of course,” Moon replied. “We should go outside, though, because the teleportation magic wouldn’t work in the house.”

“You’ve got a point with that,” Lillie responded, scurrying out the door. She was eager as always, and couldn’t wait to be magically teleported to the next island. Moon followed Lillie out of her house and released Clefable, from the Poké Ball. 

“Ohmigosh it’s so cute!” Lillie exclaimed, scooping up the pink fluffy Pokémon and hugging it tightly. “Just like my Poké Doll, but real! But wait, how does it know the move teleport?” Lillie added, setting Clefable down.

“It is true that Clefable can’t learn teleport, at least by today’s circumstances,” Moon explained. “This Clefable does know the move Metronome, though, which can basically let it use any move.”

“Oh! I’ve read about that move. But doesn’t it make the user select a move at random?” Lillie asked.

“In battle, yes. But outside of battle those constraints don’t apply,” Moon answered. “Let me show you. Come and take my hands,” Moon instructed, extending her arms with her palms up. Lillie walked over to Moon and firmly grasped Moon’s hands in hers.

“What now?” Lillie asked.

“Go ahead and do your thing, Clefable!” Moon instructed.

Clefable extended an arm and waggled its finger a few times, causing a bright ball of magical energy to hover above Lillie and Moon. The ball grew larger and larger until it surrounded Lillie and Moon and held them both inside. The girls began to hover off the ground, the magic breaking the laws of gravity.

“Ahhh! Moon, what’s happening?” Lillie panicked as she felt her entire body ascend towards the sky in zero gravity.

“It’s what happens when you use the move Teleport,” Moon answered calmly.

"Moon, I’m scared!” Lillie said desperately.

“I felt the same way the first time I used Teleport too. It’ll be over in a few seconds,” Moon explained, pulling Lillie close to embrace her firmly. “I’ve got you, everything will be fine.” 

As long as Moon was there to comfort her, Lillie’s fears instantly vanished. Lillie and Moon started to spin in the air slowly, and then faster and faster until they were instantly teleported over to Akala Island. The spinning abated as Lillie and Moon slowly descended back down to the ground, still hugging as they landed.

“Woah! That was awesome, let’s do that again!” Lillie exclaimed, breaking the hug and bouncing around a little bit.

“I see you have a change of heart about Teleport now?” Moon commented.

“Sure do!” Lillie responded. 

She looked around her surroundings, and then noticed there was some sand in her shoes. Lillie was on a beach of some sort, with other people nearby swimming, tanning, and having Pokémon battles. There was an ocean to the right of her, and a volcano higher up the beach path. The air was considerably hot and humid, and the shining sun only added to that effect. “Where are we anyway?"

“None other than Wela Volcano Park!” Moon answered excitedly.

“But what will we do here?” Lillie questioned.

“I figured that since you’re doing so well with your island trials, why not have a beach day?” Moon answered, Lillie’s eyes widening. “I’ve got everything we need right here,” Moon added, unzipping her backpack and starting to pull out items. 

Sunscreen, a picnic basket, drinks, sunglasses, and two folding beach chairs that somehow fit inside the bag despite their large size. In contrast, Nebby couldn’t seem to stay in Lillie’s bag during Moon’s adventure despite being eight inches tall and weighing less than a pound.

“Moon... this is amazing! Thank you so much!” Lillie blushed, giving Moon a quick kiss.

“It’s hot, though, so I won’t be needing these,” Moon announced to Lillie, slipping off her shirt and shorts to reveal her blue and white striped bikini.

“Wait, but I didn’t bring beach clothes...” Lillie replied.

“I put your bikini at the top of your dresser drawer last night, and you saw it today and put it on. I predicted that you’d be eager to get going and grab the first thing you saw to wear, and it worked!” Moon explained. Lillie took off her shirt to test Moon’s statement, and to Lillie’s surprise, she had her rose pink bikini top on.

“Oh, I guess you’re right,” Lillie said, astonished. “I just can’t believe you had this all planned out!”

“I gotta surprise you once in a while, you know,” Moon replied. “Now let’s have some fun!” She said, running out towards the water and jumping in.

“Wait up!” Lillie shouted, tossing aside her shorts and joining Moon in the ocean blue.

Lillie and Moon had quite an enjoyable experience in the vast ocean. The two girls stayed close to the ocean shore, of course. They swam for a little bit in the gentle current, splashed water on each other playfully, and even managed to discover some pearls on the ocean floor. 

Lillie grabbed two surfboards that Moon had somehow managed to fit in her bag and went out a little into the ocean and took Moon surfing. Moon was new to this surfing thing, and Lillie ended up having to teach Moon how to surf. Moon was quite a natural at it, despite being used to depending on a Pokémon to surf for her. Lillie was quite surprised when Moon told her that in Kanto you had to teach Pokémon how to surf in order to travel across the water.

Moon had even built a little surfboard for her Jolteon to take care of any wild aquatic Pokémon that wanted a battle. A surfing Jolteon was quite a shocking thing to see.

Back on the beach, Lillie and Moon sat in their beach chairs and basked in the sun, helping each other apply sunscreen while enjoying the food Moon had brought along for the picnic. This was a win-win situation because the sun not only dried them off but also gave them a slight tan. 

Moon said that she had brought along some “tropical” drinks, but Lillie said that they couldn't be considered tropical because Alola itself was tropical. They had a humorous argument over the drinks that didn't last very long, and they ended up ending the argument with a kiss anyway.

After Lillie and Moon had finished their drink dispute, they decided to join a few other people on the beach for a few games of beach volleyball, as well as some Pokémon battles. Everyone was very inviting, considering that Moon was one of the most famous people in Alola, being the champion of the league. They also knew of Moon’s relationship with Lillie, and they flocked over to both of them and shook their hands and asked for autographs and whatnot.

For the Pokémon battles, Moon tried to be modest about her power and instead encouraged Lillie to take them on one by one. And take them on she did, defeating each challenger with her skill and bond with her carefully and strategically chosen Pokémon team. Moon was exceptionally proud of Lillie’s progress since she first started.

After Lillie and Moon were just about finished with the Pokémon battles, they walked back over to their beach chairs and began to pack everything back into Moon’s bag, as well as put their clothes back on over their bikinis. As soon as they finished, Lillie heard a peculiar noise.

“What was that?” Lillie said, completely frozen.

“What was what?” Moon asked, feeling concerned.

“I heard something weird. A weird noise,” Lillie explained. Moon zipped her backpack closed.

“It’s probably a Pokémon then,” Moon concluded. “We should go towards it and see what it is!”

“I think it’s coming from the volcano park up on the rocks,” Lillie concluded, listening for the noise a few more times and listening carefully for the direction it was coming from.

“Alright then! Let’s go!” Moon said, running off the beach and up into the volcano park.

“Hey, wait! I thought I was supposed to be the eager one!” Lillie shouted, running after Moon.

Lillie and Moon walked up the rocky hills of the park and through the tall grass. The air felt sticky and humid, as an active volcano was nearby, hence the name of the park. As they ventured further into the grass, they found a Pokémon. Lillie and Moon crouched down in the tall grass, not wanting to scare off the Pokémon.

“Is that it?” Lillie whispered, pointing at the wild Gumshoos. Moon took a glance at it. It was just standing there, not seeming to be doing anything at all.

“Nah, that’s just a Donald Trump,” Moon answered. “I don’t think the Gumshoos is making the noise.”

“Then what’s making the noise? It sounds a bit familiar...” Lillie wondered. Moon walked through the grass some more, Lillie following closely behind.

“Oh! I think we have our answer!” Moon concluded, pointing at a strange jellyfish-like Pokémon floating near the cave entrance deeper into the park.

“Hey! That’s a Nihilego! The one my mom was obsessed with...” Lillie said excitedly at first, but quickly faded. “What’s it doing here?”

“I think when Lusamine used Nebby’s energy, it opened up wormholes that those Ultra Beasts came out of, Nihilego being one of them. I was tasked with catching them all, but I got lazy so I kinda forgot,” Moon admitted.

“You forgot and there’s probably a dozen of dangerous beasts scattered across Alola?” Lillie said, calling Moon out.

“Yeah. You are more important so I focused my attention on you,” Moon replied. “It’s fine, though, I’ve caught most of them already. I’m in no hurry to collect a million dollar reward.”

“A million dollars?!” Lillie said shockingly. “How do you forget about a million dollars? And I’m more important to you than dangerous Pokémon and money... I see what you did there!” Lillie said, blushing a bit.

“Well, I gotta think on my feet sometimes, and why not use that to compliment you?” Moon replied with a wink.

“Sorry to interrupt this cute fluffy moment, but I think the Pokémon noticed us,” Lillie said, the jellyfish Pokémon Nihilego floating right next to her. “What do I do?”

“Go on and catch it!” Moon encouraged Lillie, handing her an assortment of Poké Balls. 

“Okay then, tell me what you know about it,” Lillie said, sending out her recently evolved Alolan Ninetales to defend.

“Nihilego, or UB-01 Symbiont...” Moon informed Lillie. “...Its typing is dual Rock/Poison and its highest stat is Special Defense. It has a very low physical Defense which may be risky to attack if you want to catch it.”

“So then I’ll hit it with special attacks until it gets weak!” Lillie concluded. “Ninetales, go for a Blizzard!” Upon command, the snowy fox Pokémon Ninetales conjured up a powerful freezing cold blizzard that hit the Nihilego for super effective damage. In response, Nihilego summoned floating rocks using Power Gem and flung them at Lillie’s Ninetales, also hitting for super effective damage.

“You think that’s enough to catch it?” Lillie asked.

“It’s at half health,” Moon informed, checking the screen on her Rotom Pokédex. “Maybe hit it again?”

“Blizzard again, Ninetales!” Lillie instructed. Ninetales used Blizzard once again on Nihilego, and Nihilego attacked with Power Gem once again.

“Alright! You should be good now!” Moon informed Lillie. “Go ahead and take one of my Beast Balls and catch it.”

“Nah, I’ll use this one instead. Let’s go!” Lillie shouted, taking a Moon Ball and throwing it at the weakened Nihilego. The ball bounced on the Pokémon, opened up, and sucked the Nihilego in. 

“A Moon Ball? But Nihilego doesn’t evolve with a Moon Stone, so it’s just like a regular old Poké Ball,” Moon said confusedly. Lillie seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, though, staring at the Poké Ball anxiously to see if she had caught the Nihilego.

One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes. For a few seconds, time seemed to stop as Lillie stood as still as a statue, waiting for the ball to click. 

The ball finally clicked after a few seconds, and Lillie instantly sprung up and dove out to the Poké Ball, collapsing on the ground. She held the ball close to her and began to cry uncontrollably. Moon quickly ran over to Lillie, confused as to what had just happened.

“Lillie! What happened? Are you hurt?” Moon worriedly asked, kneeling next to Lillie.

“I'm n-not physically hurt, b-but I am on the inside…” Lillie sniffled, tears streaming down her face, clutching the Poké Ball in her hand.. “That Nihilego reminds me of situations in the past with my mother,” Lillie continued, sitting up. Moon plopped down next to her, holding her close in understanding of her situation. “I tried my best to keep my feelings inside... b-but I couldn’t.”

"Do you want to talk about it?” Moon asked, trying to comfort Lillie.

"I guess s-so…” Lillie said, wiping the tear stains off her face. “I may have already told you some of this already.”

“You've told me small fragments about what's happened between you and Lusamine, but sure I'll listen again,” Moon said, smiling.

“Where do I even start..?” Lillie wondered, overwhelmed by her emotions.

“Why not start when you were younger?” Moon suggested.

“Okay,” Lillie replied. “When I was young, my mom loved me and my brother Gladion with all her heart. That was when my dad was around. We were all a big happy family. Until one day, my mom started becoming unstable.”

“Your dad? What ever happened to him?” Moon curiously asked.

“My dad, Mohn, loved researching the Ultra Beasts. He was a professor,” Lillie explained. “Then, one day, he suddenly vanished. I don’t know if it was because of my mom or by accident, but he’s never returned since. And that made my mom even more unstable and psycho.” Lilli stopped and looked as if she was about to start crying again, but then continued on.

“My mom became obsessed with Pokémon, but only the ones she felt deserved her love, Nihilego for example. She got so wrapped up with them and the Aether foundation that she neglected me and Gladion. She turned us away and completely ignored us. It got too much to handle for Gladion, so he just ran away with Null.”

“I remember him telling me about that, actually,” Moon commented.

“Yeah, easy way out for him,” Lillie continued. “Lusamine was enraged at that point, since Null was a major part of the foundation’s research. She took that anger out on me, too. You remember how I told you my mom picked all my clothes?” Lillie asked, losing her composure.

“Yeah,” Moon answered.

“She forced me to wear that white dress and the hat to make me look like Nihilego,” Lillie admitted, her voice becoming shaky and tears forming at her eyelids. “A-And even that wasn’t enough to appease her. Every day she w-would call me ugly. It didn’t s-stop at verbal abuse either. S-She would beat me whenever she w-wanted t-to and treat me if I was an animal,” Lillie finished, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably in Moon’s arms.

“How could Lusamine treat you like this? You’re like a precious cinnamon roll to me!” Moon commented, hugging Lillie tightly, wiping her tears and stroking her half-dried blonde hair. “You are incredibly adorable and beautiful, and don’t let anyone make you think otherwise,” Moon added while crying a little. Lillie’s crying came to a stop due to Moon’s affection, and she continued with her story.

“After two weeks, I decided that I had enough of it and mustered up the courage to run off with Nebby, another imperative part of the Aether foundation’s experiment. She sent some employees after me, but I managed to stay incognito for a few weeks. Professor Kukui gave me a hand and let me stay in his loft, in exchange for helping him with his research. It was pretty fun, given how many books I read. But it was inevitable that the Aether foundation was still after me. Then, just when I thought I couldn’t handle being stealthy anymore, the best thing ever happened.”

“What was that?” Moon asked, still holding Lillie to comfort her.

“The day I met you,” Lillie answered. “The day you risked your life to save Nebby on the bridge. You were kind, heroic, friendly, and I honestly had a crush on you from day one. I had been locked away in the Aether foundation for so long that I almost forgot there were friendly people out there. That’s why I was socially awkward at the beginning. I didn’t want to seem needy or depressed because then I might risk losing you. And now look at me. I’m a completely changed person, my confidence is through the roof, and you’re helping me become a powerful Pokémon trainer, something I’ve always dreamed of. You fixed all my family problems, too, and returned my mom back to normal. Moon, you are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

At this point, Moon and Lillie were both crying. This time, it wasn’t because of Lillie’s past and traumatic experiences, but rather because they were happy with the things they had achieved together.

“Is that why you used the Moon Ball? ...Because of me?” Moon asked.

“Exactly why,” Lillie whispered, their tears flowing.

“If you weren’t in my life, Lillie, I honestly wouldn’t know what to do,” Moon admitted. “Being champion would get boring after a while, and my life would probably be dull and wasted eating cheap waxy chocolates and sleeping all day. But you’ve brought excitement and happiness into my life, Lillie. Don’t even get me started on how crushed I would be if you left for Kanto,” Moon added, firmly hugging Lillie.

“I’m just scared about when my mom returns from Kanto when she gets better. What do I do? What do I say? How do I-” Lillie panicked, before being silenced by Moon.

“I’m sure Gladion has talked some sense into Lusamine by now. And when she returns, I’ll be right there by your side to help you. Let’s worry about that for when that day comes,” Moon reassured. “Wait... if Gladion is in Kanto, who’s watching the Aether foundation?”

“Guzma is, ironically,” Lillie answered, laughing a bit. “Guzma and Gladion made up, and he asked Guzma if he could watch over the foundation for a few months. Your battles with Guzma must have really given him a wake-up call, because now he’s super friendly and cool. He even made an official slogan too!”

“Really? Moon managed to say in between her laughter. “What is it?”

“My boy Guzma is the best!” Lillie answered, unable to control her guffawing. “Every Aether employee has to say it now!” Lillie and Moon both burst into laughter that lasted quite a while, until Lillie thought of the Nihilego she just captured.

“Wait, what do I do with the Nihilego?” Lillie asked.

“I think you should keep it,” Moon replied. “It’s a bit too powerful for you to use right now, though. But after you clear the island trials here, you should be ready. Just think of me whenever you use it, okay?”

“Oh, the island trials! I almost forgot!” Lillie exclaimed, springing up and pulling up Moon along with her. “There’s one here, right?”

“Yeah, just through that cave,” Moon pointed out.

“Great! Let’s go now!!” Lillie shouted, her battle spirit and courage clearly returning to her. She pulled Moon along with her through the cave, who squealed in response.

“Back to your eager self, I see? You’ll like this trial, it has dancing in it,” Moon commented as Lillie held Moon’s hand and literally dragged her up the mountain and through the cave.

And so the high spirited Lillie went on to the three island trials across Akala that day after an emotional encounter with Nihilego, and was victorious at each trial. It was clear that Lillie’s power was rising every day, as well as Moon’s faith in her ability as a trainer and a strong human being. The day would come, though, when Lillie would test her abilities against Moon, with the title of Champion at stake.

 

Please be sure to leave a comment if you liked this story, and check out my other fanfictions on my profile!


End file.
